10 Cosαs Fεмεиiиαs Qυε ĸαoяυ Dεвε Sαвεя
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Eres una chica, después de todo— esas palabras, o ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a ella? Mendigo día en que decidió fijarse en él.
1. Regla I: Acepta lo que eres

**N**otas de la autora: Esta es una serie de drabbles en las cuales… bueno, el titulo lo dice todo no lo creen xD. Espero recibir reviews para hacer el segundo ¬¬ xD.

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC Nah no me digas ¬¬ xD… Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber**…** **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**1.- Acepta lo que eres…**

_"Soy una chica… con orgullo y cólicos cada mes"_

Kaoru estaba empeñada en decirles a sus amigas, que la dejaran en paz. En que no tocaran el tema, en que se olvidaran de ello. Pero ellas como buenas amigas que son… nunca dejarían el tema olvidado.

—Es absurdo— se exaspero Kaoru, al notar a sus amigas emocionadas con la nueva idea.

—No seas tan testaruda Kaoru, veras que es genial…— le dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto Kaoru, lo hacemos por ti.

—Eso es lo que no entienden, no quiero que lo hagan por mí.

—Pero Kaoru, no será tan malo… ándale vamos…— le dijo Momoko arrastrando a Kaoru dentro de un spa para señoritas.

Paso unos minutos cuando Kaoru, se vio acostada recibiendo un rico masaje de las chicas encargadas.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Admite que lo estas disfrutando!

—Hmp… no puedo quejarme— sonrió divertida Kaoru. Salieron del spa sumamente relajadas. Iban caminando tranquilamente las tres cuando…

— ¡Hola, súper bobas! — se encontraron con los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

— ¡Jum! Como si ustedes fueran demasiado listos…— contesto a la defensiva Momoko. Mirando con desafío al líder. Los rubios se miraron y se sonrojaron, mientras los verdes…

—Oye Kaoru, que ahí—, apunto hacia el spa—. ¿No es solo para señoritas?, No entiendo cómo te dejaron pasar— se carcajeo el chico, haciendo rabiar a la chica Matsubara.

— ¡Cállate idiota!

—Solo digo la verdad… tú no pareces una chica— los tres comenzaron a reír cruelmente, la chica tenía dieciséis años de edad y… era verdad, ella se vestía como un chico. Una maña que no se le había quitado aun. Sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero también quería llorar en ese momento. Lo siguiente pasó en cuestión de segundo: el rostro de Butch recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del puño de Kaoru, mientras ella se daba media vuelta y seguía su camino. Siendo seguida por sus amigas.

Una vez lejos de ahí, paro su caminar y dejo escurrir esas bellas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

—Sabes Kaoru, si eres una chica— dice Momoko sonriéndole—. Pero… eres única y eso es algo que ellos no pueden entender.

Kaoru limpio sus lágrimas y les sonrió.

—Tal vez… tienen razón y debo aceptar lo que soy… una chica, una chica llorona— dijo burlonamente haciendo reír a sus amigas. Si hasta que por fin aceptaba lo que era.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	2. Regla II: No más groserías

**N**otas de la autora: Hola! paso aquí a contestar el review de marina... bueno para empezar tratare de hacerlo un poco mas grande, pero hay que recordar que estos son **drabbles **no one shots, eso quiere decir: menos de 500 palabras, pero tratare de que sea más especifíca para el lector. Pero prometo que el último capítulo te encantara, ese lo convertire en one shot, será dedicado para ti ya que sigues mucho mis fanfics y dejas criticas constructivas. ^^ Bien! espero te guste este capi... me salio corto pero prometo hacer el otro de 500 palabras exactas xD.

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC Nah no me digas ¬¬ xD… Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber**…** **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**2.- No más groserías Kaoru…**

_"Hay 2 cosas que me castran: las personas que hablan con malas palabras y a los pendejos que se creen bien vergas"_

Kaoru iba caminando tranquilamente, estaba buscando a sus dos amigas… las cuales llevaban media hora de retraso. La chica empezó a exasperarse. Volteó a su costado izquierdo y notó a un carrito de paletas, volteó hacia los demás lados y no había rastros ni de Momoko, ni de Miyako. No, tenía que esperarlas ahí… aunque… no tardaría demasiado. La chica sonrió y se paró rápidamente, yendo hacia el señor de las paletas.

—Bien, no tardare nada…— se acercó, cuando de repente una fila salió de la nada.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿De donde…? ¿Ustedes…? ¡Argh! — la chica se molestó al notar las ¿veintitrés? Personas delante de ella.

Llevaba cinco minutos parada en ese lugar y se estaba exasperando, volteó hacia adelante para ver quién tardaba tanto y… era un gordito medio chistoso, tratando de escoger que sabor de paleta elegir. La chica masculló entre dientes, ¿Cómo rayos no elegía de una buena vez?

—Hola… verdecita—, ¡Maldita suerte! Quería golpearse en ese momento al notar quien estaba detrás de ella. No, no era el vecino que tiene una verruga fea en su rostro, ni tampoco era su enemigo mortal… el gato del carnicero. No, desgraciadamente no. Era nadie más ni nadie menos que… el más idiota, estúpido, arrogante, engreído, orgulloso, baboso, roñoso y… todo lo que termine en oso. Como sea, era el idiota verde de los RRBZ.

— ¡Argh! ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí, estúpido? ¡Siempre vienes a joderme la vida! ¡Idiota descerebrado! — el chico se quedó sin habla, lo único que le había dicho era «hola» y la chica se puso a insultarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Él negó con la cabeza… Kaoru calló al notar esto.

—Y luego dices que no pareces chico, tienes la boca de uno… pero descuida, vas bien, lo único que te faltará será cambiarte de sexo…— dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

Kaoru estaba sin palabras, volteó hacia atrás y toda la gente se le quedaba viendo murmurando palabras como: "Oíste a esa niña", "¿Niña? parece un chico majadero", "Que boca suelta tiene". Salió corriendo de ahí, ahora sí ese idiota se había pasado. Esta vez no hablaría con groserías, no… nada de groserías en la boca de Kaoru. Mientras el chico se le quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, suspiró y compró una paleta helada. Muy pronto la chica lo haría tragarse sus palabras, él no la haría quedar como una vulgar y machorra delante de todos… ella podía ser femenina si se lo proponía.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	3. Regla III: Comiendo correctamente

**N**otas de la autora: Alo! que triste no me he recibido tantos reviews como esperaba pero... aun así sigo molestando ¬¬ xD jajajaja!... espero les guste ^^u

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber**…** **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**3.- Comiendo correctamente**

_"¿Tenedores? O ¿Manos? La verdad sabe más rico chuparse los dedos"_

Kaoru se encontraba sentada, cruzada de brazos y con un muy mal humor de los mil demonios. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que a Momoko, se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de hacer las paces con los RRBZ. Kaoru podría jurar que a Momoko la habían secuestrado los extraterrestres, le habían lavado el cerebro y la habían devuelto a su hogar, debido a que ella no les dejaba de hablar de dulces.

—Kaoru, no te enojes… no será tan malo…— procuró decir con cuidado Momoko, mientras Miyako estaba muy nerviosa.

—No será tan malo… ¡No será tan malo!, Momoko, tú sabes que yo nunca me he llevado bien con él, además me ha estado molestando demasiado desde esa vez en el spa… ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente? — preguntó a su amiga pelirroja.

—Te aseguro que no te dirá nada… además Brick me lo prometió—le dice ella sonrojándose, ya que jamás en su vida lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Como sea…— contestó ella secamente. Muy pronto llegaron los chicos o idiotas como les decía Kaoru. El chico verde le sonrió burlonamente a su contraparte. Kaoru estaba demasiado nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía porque…

— ¿Qué pasa súper boba? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? — pregunta él, burlonamente.

—Sabes que hij… olvídalo— bajó su mirada disgustada. Había recordado que no debía hablar malas palabras. Se maldijo internamente, había dicho no hablar más nunca mencionó el no pensar malas palabras. El chico la miró extrañado, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se suponía que debió haberlo insultado en menos de… cinco segundos, pero ya había pasado más de un minuto y eso ya era un récord.

Los líderes conversaban alegremente, mientras los rubios se sonrojaban y sonreían de vez en cuando. Y los verdes… bueno, ellos no habían mencionado nada.

Llegó la comida y Kaoru sonrió al sentir el rico olor del bufete en la mesa. Las chicas comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, pero Kaoru no sabía por qué demonios tenían tantos palillos ahí. Agarró cual sea y empezó a comer apresuradamente, mientras agarraba más y más comida, las chicas no se inmutaron ante esto; ya que ellas ya sabían cómo comía su amiga, los que se quedaron sorprendidos fueron los chicos, ellos eran sucios tenían que admitirlo, pero esa chica les ganaba.

Kaoru acabó de comer y soltó un leve eructo. Los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, ellos ni siquiera habían tocado su comida. Salieron de su trance y el líder fue el primero en tocar su comida, después el rubio, ambos no comentaban nada. El chico de bellos ojos verdes sonrió de lado burlonamente, la chica se extrañó y se le quedó viendo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella, viéndolo fastidiada.

—Nada, solamente que…— pausó un momento el chico—, me he dado cuenta que también comes como un chico— concluyó él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La chica se sintió mal y volteó a ver a sus amigas, estas comían lentamente la comida y se limpiaban en cada bocado. Tal vez unas clases de como comer decentemente, no le vendrían nada mal.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	4. Regla IV: Una vestimenta apropiada

******N**otas de la autora: Hola! actualizando... aquí el fanfic O.O xD jajaja tranquila Necrara... creo que te gustara mucho la decima regla xD... y creo que a todos también... pero antes... el fanfic de pasante se ha actualizado también... lo eh cambiado de nuevo a rating T ¬¬, ojala lo pongan en alert story... para que sepan de las actualizaciones en este y tambien en mis otros fanfics xD bien, me largo... espero les guste...

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber**…** **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**4.- Una vestimenta apropiada**

_"Falda: estorbo para sentarse cómodamente. Pantalón: diseñado para sentarse como se desea sin problema alguno"_

Kaoru se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, habían pasado unos minutos desde que despertó. Shou la miró extrañado. Generalmente su hermana devoraba la comida, pero ¡Por dios! Estaba usando palillos y se limpiaba a cada bocado… realmente le asustaba verla así.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Dai, mientras la veía con la misma expresión que Shou.

Kaoru, limpió su boca antes de contestar—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Pues… no sé, solo… preguntaba— dice Dai, sintiéndose completamente raro, por tan extraña situación.

—Mmm… bien, me retiro. Con permiso, madre, padre y hermanos— Ok, esa situación si les estaba asustando. En especial a su padre. Kaoru subió a su cuarto y buscó vestimentas limpias. ¡Para su mala suerte! No había ninguna.

—Oye Dai, ¿me puedes prestar algo de tu ropa?— bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

—Claro, hay agárrala— contestó él a su hermana.

Su hermana se metió al cuarto de su hermano y empezó a buscar. Al fin se decidió, se colocó la ropa de su hermano. Esta estaba demasiado holgada, definitivamente igualita a la ropa de ella. Salió de su casa dirigiéndose al centro comercial, directamente a comprar una patineta.

Muy pronto llegó al local de patinetas, empezó a examinarlas cuando escuchó unas cuantas risas a unos pocos metros detrás de ella; volteó y se sorprendió al ver que era otra vez el mismo idiota que le había estado colmando la vida desde hace unos cuantos días. Este estaba acompañado de tres chicas que se veían bastante femeninas, dos venían vestidas con faldas y una con vestido. Bastante femeninos al parecer de Kaoru. Ella volteó a ver su reflejo y notó sus vestimentas… en ese momento parecía un chico. Bajó la mirada tristemente, cuando sintió la presencia de los cuatro instalarse atrás de ella.

—Hola Matsubara…— dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos negros.

— ¿Qué pasa? Acaso tu novio te planto…— comentó otra cruelmente.

—Britanny que cosas dices… ofendes a Kaoru con decirle novio… es novia— agregó la última de cabello negro.

— ¡Porque no se callan de una buena vez! — Kaoru se descontroló por un momento, volteó a ver a Butch y notó a este demasiado tranquilo.

— ¡Oye que linda ropa! ¿De donde la sacaste…? ¿Del departamento cien por ciento machos?— las tres rieron al unísono, Kaoru se aguantó las ganas de partirle la cara a esas tres perras.

— ¡Vaya!, Kaoru… no te debes avergonzar el no tener dotes femeninos, comprendo que uses esa ropa holgada para ocultar las miserias que tienes— mencionó la de cabello negro.

— ¡Tú que rayos sabes! ¡Debería hacerte callar esa bocaza que tienes! — le grita Kaoru, cuando está apunto de golpear a una de ellas pero su puño es detenido por la mano de Butch. Ella avienta otro puñetazo con su mano libre y Butch la vuelve a detener con la otra, Kaoru forcejea un rato, exigiéndole que la libere.

—No te debes desquitar con ellas, solo porque dicen la _verdad_— dice Butch soltándola y dirigiéndose a la salida del local, siendo seguido por las tres musarañas. Miró sus ropas una vez más antes de irse, suspiró tristemente y se fue a su casa.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	5. Regla V: Aprendiendo a caminar

******N**otas de la autora: Hola! actualizando... un poco nerviosa de que recibi muchas quejas de Butch... O.O... quejas, enojos, amenazas de muerte... Un.n bueno no tanto así pero... mejor no visiten mi perfil por el momento xD... no quisiera ser perseguida por picos y antorchas O.O... olviden esa idea... ^^u... en especial Diva-chan O.O y Necrara... bien, mejor me callo y les dejo la conti... xD

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber**…** **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**5.- Aprendiendo a caminar… con zapatillas**

_"Cuando aprendí a caminar mi madre me decía ven aquí, ven aquí… pero ahora es el suelo el que me dice cáete aquí, cáete aquí"_

Ese día estaba más que irritada, mendigas cosas que hacían que su pie le punzara. Kaoru las miró con coraje, quería exterminarlas en ese momento… pero válgame, le habían costado cien dólares, estúpidas zapatillas, su par de tenis valían solo cincuenta. Se preguntarán ¿Qué hace Kaoru Matsubara con unas patéticas zapatillas…? Bien, digamos que sus amigas se habían echado a reír a carcajadas, debido a que la chica había ido de compras, poniéndose un lindo vestido verde; este se veía realmente lindo en la chica pero… sus deportivas gastadas sobresalían en él. Todavía podía recordar lo que le habían dicho.

_—Ay Kaoru, es que un vestido se usa con zapatillas— le dijo su amiga Miyako, limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo._

_—Eso es cierto, si quieres usar este tipo de ropa necesitas un par de zapatillas…— le da la razón Momoko a Miyako. Mientras la pelinegra se les queda viendo extrañada._

Sí, así fue como paso… ahora tiene que estar batallando con esas cosas infernales. Kaoru empezó a caminar o a tratar de caminar de nuevo por su cuarto, tambaleándose en cada paso que daba… muy pronto su peso le ganó y se pegó en uno de los muebles cortándose un poco el brazo, debido al filo de la madera.

— ¡Argh! ¡Mendiga suerte! — dice Kaoru tocándose el brazo y viendo la sangre en su mano. Aventó las zapatillas con coraje, y se pasó su mano por su cara. Realmente estaba frustrada. Y esas mugrosas cosas, no ayudaban para nada. Se sobó sus pies que estaban adoloridos, se levantó con pesar y fue al baño a curarse la herida. Se miró al espejo, su rostro era hermoso, ella si parecía una chica… solo que ese idiota infeliz, se había encargado de convertirla ahora en una estúpida femenina. A todo esto, aun se preguntaba porque lo hacía. Se supone que ella lo odiaba, ¿Por qué tratar de cambiar, solo porque tu enemigo mortal no se fija en ti? Se sonrojo inmediatamente ante esta pregunta realmente idiota, una vez que la hubo reflexionado.

—Soy una idiota… y él lo es más por tratar de cambiarme— dice ella, sabiendo que ella estaba equivocada… ella era la más idiota del asunto por tratar de que un chico descerebrado se fijara en ella. En cuanto curó su herida, salió del baño… poniendo de nuevo las cosas en el botiquín. Vio las zapatillas y suspiró, de nuevo se las puso… esperando no caerse de nuevo.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	6. Regla VI: Chocolates

**N**otas de la autora: Hola! actualizando... ando que me lleva la... bueno, ya saben. Tengo infinidad de examenes T.T... espero no reprobar ninguna materia, si NO... dare mis fanfics por cancelados...temporalmente... claro, no se asusten xD... no creo reprobar ninguna voy bien... bueno, no tanto en calculo... pero ojala el maestro se compadezca de mi T.T... espero les guste este capi xD... me voy.

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber… **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**6.- Los chocolates son románticos… aparte de deliciosos.**

_"Regalar chocolates es cursi. Que te regalen chocolates es… romántico"_

Kaoru se encontraba caminando por la calles de la ciudad. Iba con una pequeña minifalda negra, junto con una blusa strapless… verde esmeralda. Era el color de esta. Unas lindas zapatillas negras, de diez centímetros de alto. Pobres pies. Pobre Kaoru. Lo único bueno, es que ya se había acostumbrado a estas. Llevaba un lindo broche color verde en su cabello, y caminaba derecha. No encorvada. Los chicos la miraban pasar y unos que otros comentarios vulgares, llegaban a los oídos de la chica. Kaoru paró en una tienda, viendo una linda caja de chocolates en forma de corazón. Se le quedó viendo, le parecía… linda, en cierto modo. Dejó de ver el estante, y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Paró al observar a una de las chicas que la habían molestado ese día, por sus vestimentas.

«Contrólate» se repetía la chica. Pasó a un lado de ella, a lo cual la chica pelinegra se le quedó mirando. Como examinándola. Y es que la verdad, Kaoru era irreconocible con esa ropa. Sus pechos eran firmes y grandes. Sus caderas anchas, pero no exageradas. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara? — pregunto Kaoru, cuando se dio cuenta que esta la estaba viendo. Ella bajó la mirada, Kaoru suspiró y se fue de ahí. Llegó a la casa de Momoko, donde se iban a reunir… con sus nuevos «amigos». A planificar como se dividirían la responsabilidad de la ciudad. Llegó, tocó el timbre y entró. Miró a Butch sentado, la volteó a ver y se quedó petrificado. Al igual que sus hermanos. Esa no podía ser Kaoru, definitivamente… esto era un sueño… o pesadilla.

— ¿Quieren dejar de mirarme así? — pidió Kaoru, enojada. Los chicos desviaron la mirada avergonzados, pero Butch no la desvió. Solo hizo una mueca de molestia, y observó a la chica sentarse. Empezaron a hablar, cuando paso el tiempo y se decidieron ir. Kaoru, pasó de nuevo por el estante. La caja de chocolates, ya no estaba. Suspiró triste y se fue a su casa. Como quería que alguien se la hubiera regalado… ¡Wow! Alto… eso se escuchó muy _cursi_. Llegó al edificio y se adentró en él. Saludó a sus padres y hermanos, que se encontraban viendo televisión, un partido de fútbol al parecer. Su madre se levantó y miró sonriente a Kaoru.

—Antes de que te subas hija… te trajeron esto…— le dice Mitsuko, yéndose hacia la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador. Sacando la cajita de chocolates que había visto hace rato. Kaoru abrió los ojos a más no poder.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para mí? ¿Quién la trajo? — pregunta Kaoru tomándola y observándola con cuidado. Como si de un gran tesoro se tratara.

—Un chico muy apuesto pregunto por ti. Tu padre ya le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero yo lo detuve— rio un poco Mitsuko al recordar tal suceso. —Yo recibí el obsequio. Me dijo que te lo diera, le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que por el momento no me lo diría. Que ya lo ibas a saber después. —

—Pero… ¿Cómo era? — pregunto Kaoru, impaciente.

—Era un lindo joven, de tez clara y ojos verdes…— responde Mitsuko, riendo y saliendo de la cocina. Dejando a Kaoru sin habla. No podía ser él. Miró la caja y se sonrojó al pensar quien se la había regalado. Sonrió y comió un chocolate. Delicioso. Pequeño. Cursi. Tres palabras que lo describirían perfectamente.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	7. Regla VII: Pretendientes

**N**otas de la autora: Hola! solamente ando corrigiendo la historia xD!

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber… **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**7.- Pretendientes… acostúmbrate a ellos, y sobre todo a los celos.**

_"Si el perro ve que la perra está en celo. Va tras ella. El problema aquí es que… yo no estoy en celo"_

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — un chico de tez morena y ojos azules, se inclinó ante la chica pelinegra. Ella lo miró y contesto con un amable «No, gracias». Esa era la décima vez que le preguntaban, ella caminaba a las afueras de su escuela en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas. Kaoru volteaba de reojo, notando que todos sus pretendientes la venían siguiendo. Suspiró, yéndose con sus amigas; adentrándose al centro comercial. Ella se detuvo al notar unas grandiosas tablas de surf, pero reaccionó ante unas risas conocidas. Los estúpidos RRBZ, estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellas. Butch se le quedó mirando a Kaoru, la cual sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Brick saluda amablemente a las chicas, Boomer se sonrojo al ver a Miyako, quien le sonreía amablemente. Kaoru frunció el ceño, Butch se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto Momoko con curiosidad al líder.

—Solo venimos por unas cosas que nos encargó Mojo…— sí, seguían viviendo con el simio. Aunque, a veces no podían evitar ir a pasar el tiempo en **su** cabaña en el bosque.

—Ya veo…— reflexiona Momoko un poco, cuando Kaoru siente unos brazos rodear su cintura.

—Hola nena, ya no busques más… tu príncipe azul a llegado. — la chica miro de reojo al idiota que se había atrevido a tocarla. Frunció el ceño y… no pudo hacer nada. El tipo ya había sido noqueado por un fuerte puñetazo que había recibido en su "lindo" rostro. No hace falta mencionar quien se lo había dado. Butch se había movido con una velocidad, que ni los chicos tanto como las chicas habían visto. El tipo despertó y se asustó al ver a Butch, posicionarse a la altura de él.

—Lárgate de aquí, antes de que determine dejarte estéril— murmura el chico con un aura que daba miedo. El pobre infeliz, salió corriendo. Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados, las chicas ingenuas y Kaoru, se preguntaba que rayos había sido todo eso.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — los labios de Kaoru se movieron sin su autorización. Al notar como el chico estaba a punto de irse con las manos en sus bolsillos. Él volteo a verla. Sonrió levemente y contesto en un murmullo… que aunque parezca sorprendente solo ella pudo escuchar.

—Celos…

Ella lo miró alejarse como si nada. Sus pretendientes huían de ahí, despavoridos. Kaoru frunció el ceño, jamás había pedido la ayuda de él. ¿Por qué dársela ahora? Si jamás en su vida se había interesado en lo que le pasara a ella. La chica apretó los puños, rasguñando un poco las palmas de sus manos. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue, siendo seguida por sus amigas y de muchos pretendientes… escondidos. Por si acaso.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	8. Regla VIII: Besos Inesperados

**N**otas de la autora: Hola! solamente ando corrigiendo la historia xD!

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber… **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**8.- Besos inesperados… más no robados.**

_"Hay que aceptar el hecho de que: los besos robados no existen. Los inesperados, sí."_

Kaoru se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sentada en un pequeño columpio del parque, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber actuado rápidamente ese día en el centro comercial. ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido?, ahora solamente porque cambió creía que ya podía actuar como si no hubiera hecho nada. Pero más se maldecía al mencionar la palabra "cambió". ¿Por qué demonios había cambiado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? A ella le gustaba como se vestía, le gustaba como hablaba, _como era_. Ahora, simplemente no se reconocía. Ella no era así. Se empezó a mecer en el columpio, sentía el frio aire recorrer sus desnudas piernas, al igual que sus hombros. Su falda era ondeada debido al viento que provocaba el mecimiento del columpio. La chica paró y suspiró, volteó a ver a su alrededor; un montón de chicos la veían. Ella frunció el ceño y volteó la vista hacia el suelo; apretó las pequeñas cadenas que sostenían el asiento del columpio. ¿Por qué los chicos eran tan… superficiales? Se levantó del columpio y se dispuso a marcharse. Caminó, mirando de reojo a sus "nuevos admiradores". Suspiró frustrada y empezó a correr, dobló en un callejón; escondiéndose detrás de un basurero. Los perdió de vista. Sus pies le dolían, se quitó las estúpidas zapatillas y se las llevó en la mano. Salió del callejón y dobló sin siquiera mirar a donde iba. En cuestión de segundos, unos brazos la volvieron al callejón y la acorralaron contra la pared. Ella cerró los ojos de la impresión y sintió unos labios apoderarse de los suyos. Un beso salvaje, nada lindo. Deseoso. Se podría describir. Ella no le correspondió el beso, por Dios, ni siquiera sabía quien era. Abrió los ojos al ya no sentir el contacto, quería ver de quien se trataba, y… no había nadie. Ella miró a todos lados, esperando a encontrar al idiota que muy pronto se iba a encontrar veinte metros bajo tierra. Nadie. No había absolutamente nadie.

—No puedo creer, que me hayan _robado un beso_ y ni siquiera haya visto quien fue…— se regaño a sí misma, por no haber abierto los ojos durante el beso. Se fue del callejón, mascullando. Sin tener en cuenta, que un chico de tez pálida y ojos verdes, la veía cuidadosamente desde lo alto de un edificio.

—No robo besos, solamente… los doy inesperadamente— Butch sonrió al suponer la causa de las quejas de la chica. Kaoru se limpió su boca, ese maldito hijo de perra. Si llegaba a descubrir quien había sido… lo haría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


	9. Regla IX: Sexo Masculino

**N**otas de la autora: Hola! solamente ando corrigiendo la historia xD!

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Palabras inapropiadas.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber… **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**9.- El sexo masculino. ¡Me gusta!**

_"Idiota, arrogante, cerdo, maleducado… el hombre ¿perfecto? En mi vida. De todos modos no tengo otra opción"_

—Eres una chica, después de todo— esas palabras, o ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a ella? Mendigo día en que decidió fijarse en él. Kaoru estaba traumada por lo mencionado por su mejor amiga Momoko. Ella no quería aceptarlo, simplemente no podía. Ella no, claro que no… no podía. Él era un idiota, ella lo detestaba. No tenía sentido alguno. Quería llorar y gritar en ese momento, pero ella sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—Kaoru, debes admitirlo…— escuchó la voz de su amiga rubia y volteó a verla. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que decir eso? Ella no lo quería aceptar, solamente fue… un impulso. Recordó lo sucedido y más vergüenza se instaló en ella.

Butch iba caminando junto con sus hermanos, el trio era seguido por su club de fans. Las chicas al igual que ellos, venían caminando en sentido contrario. Hacia ellos. Pronto se encontraron frente a frente, se miraron. Los rojos se miraron arqueando una ceja, los azules como siempre se miraron con vergüenza y por último pero no menos importante, los verdes. Ellos se miraban desafiantes y orgullosos. Kaoru estaba a punto de hablar cuando el club de fans de él, la miraron con desprecio. Y sin importarles nada, ni siquiera que sus uñas postizas más chafas que el trasero de "Latin Lover" (N/A: Luchador mexicano profesional y actor) se abalanzaron hacia él y empezaron a tratar de besuquearlo. Kaoru sintió un toque de ira instalarse, jaloneó a la maldita rubia que lo estaba besando. La separó bruscamente y le gritó «Aléjate de él, estúpida». Kaoru reaccionó a sus palabras y salió corriendo de ahí.

Ahora estaba ahí, con el maldito dilema de ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Celos? ¿Coraje? ¿No quería que él disfrutara delante de ella? Da igual, no hallaba ninguna explicación coherente… más que la de sus mejores amigas. Se miró en el espejo del tocador que tenía Momoko en su cuarto. Era verdad, había cambiado por él; quería a ese estúpido hijo de perra malnacido o más bien… mal creado por Mojo Jojo. Ese estúpido simio tenía la maldita culpa, él era el responsable de esto, mendigo perro. Muy pronto le daría una lección, por culpa de él… había conocido al mendigo que quería. Por culpa de él había conocido a un chico, que por más estúpido que fuera le atraía demasiado. Tanto como para cambiar su forma de ser. Kaoru se miró al espejo de nuevo, y frunció el ceño. Tenía muchas que pensar, antes de… hablar con él.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^

No es que me caiga mal... Latin Lover xD


	10. Regla X: Chica Perfecta

**N**otas de la autora: Bien, listo. Espero me haya quedado bien, ya corregida (según yo). Gracias por sus preciados reviews. Y aunque corregida y todo... eso no quita el hecho de que este capítulo siga siendo.

**C**p. Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC Nah no me digas ¬¬ xD… Palabras inapropiadas. One shot.

* * *

**๋****• **10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber**…** **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**10.- Que entiendes por "Soy una chica con orgullo y cólicos cada mes"**

_"Si me vas a querer quiéreme como soy, porque ningún hijo de la chingada me va poder cambiar"_

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el parque, debajo de un árbol; el aire frio hacía rodar unas cuantas hojas. El viento traía un pequeño roció, que impactaba en la hermosa cara de la chica. Ahora, sin maquillaje alguno. Llevaba sus vestimentas anteriores, sus pies agradecían el volver a usar ese par de tenis gastados. Su playera holgada se movía al sentir la brisa pasar, al igual que su holgado short, su gorra aplacaba ese cabello alborotado. Sí, se había puesto la misma ropa de siempre; cosa que agradecía debido a que sus supuestos admiradores ya no la habían seguido. Es más ni la habían reconocido al salir de su casa. Había guardado esas vestimentas, que no eran de su «categoría». Se sentía más bien con esas vestimentas, aunque con lo que descubrió hace pocos días se sentía diferente. Ese estúpido era un maldito _superficial_.

La chica apretó sus puños, ¿Cómo era posible que ese estúpido la haya logrado cambiar?

Él solo había hecho comentarios hirientes, y ella como estúpida se los había creído. Incluso había cambiado por él. Recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, quería llorar… pero de coraje. Sintió una pequeña gota cristalina caer en su mano, otra más y otra más. Eso ya no era su llanto… había empezado a llover. Se levantó con pesar y se fue corriendo a ocultarse en algún lado, mientras la lluvia pasaba.

—Mierda…— pensó la chica, al no observar ningún lugar donde ocultarse. Subió hasta la pequeña casita que había en el parque, donde se subían y se dejaban caer por el túnel que tenía añadido la pequeña casita. Kaoru suspiró al ver que el agua no podía entrar. Empezó a pensar, pensar y pensar… acerca de eso. Soltó un par de lágrimas ahorita que podía, ya que, debía desahogarse antes de… hablar con él. La lluvia cesó al igual que sus lágrimas. Se limpió su rostro, aunque aun seguía empapado debido a la lluvia. Se deslizó por el túnel y salió al exterior. Fresco. Era como se sentía en ese momento. Sus ropas húmedas, se pegaban a su cuerpo; la chica comenzó a caminar a su casa, debido a que el cielo anunciaba que la lluvia aun continuaría.

—Estúpido, infeliz, inepto, idiota…— mascullaba Kaoru, en voz baja. La gente la veía pasar y murmuraban cosas acerca del lenguaje de la chica. Kaoru se estaba enojando más, una señora gorda, algo riquilla al parecer. Se le quedo viendo a la chica Matsubara, muy enojada.

— ¡Vaya!, que señorita tan vulgar eres… deberían enseñarte a que no es correcto utilizar ese tipo de vocabulario.

Kaoru se detiene y voltea a ver a la señora obesa. Hace una mueca de aburrimiento y frunce el ceño.

—Y a usted deberían enseñarle a… ¡No abrir su puta boca! ¡Nadie le esta pidiendo su opinión señora! ¡Así que permanezca con su mendiga boca cerrada! — le grita Kaoru alterada, la señora gorda se asusta y retrocede. La gente se le queda viendo, Kaoru los voltea a ver y ellos nerviosos vuelven a sus labores. Kaoru fulmina con la mirada a la señora «cerda». Que corre despavorida, gritando como loca. La chica hace una mueca de fastidio y retoma su andar. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su short. Camina con la vista hacia el suelo, siente su estómago gruñir un poco. Se detiene en una pequeña tienda, saca de sus bolsillos unas cuantas monedas y decide comprar un par de chucherías. Sale de la tienda con: una bolsa de papas, un refresco de cola y unos cuantos chocolates «kisses». Sigue con su camino, mientras abre la bolsa y mete la mano, provocando que se ensucie de queso. La gente se le queda viendo extrañada—de nuevo— por la forma de comer de ella. Kaoru no le toma importancia y sigue devorando las papas con cierta _hambruna_. Se sienta en uno de los asientos de la parada de autobuses, abre su soda y le da un gran trago, eructando… sin importarle que la gente la escuchara. Kaoru los voltea a ver, arquea una ceja y hace una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Qué mierdas me ven? — masculla enojada, la gente se asusta y se voltea a otro lado. Que niña más indecente. Lo mejor era no meterse con ella, ya que si les hablo groseramente, probablemente les soltaría un golpe y mejor abstenerse a eso. Kaoru resopla y ve el autobús llegar, la gente se para rápidamente, obstruyéndole el paso. Kaoru bufa molesta, se sube al autobús y no ve ningún asiento. Se baja molesta, prefería caminar.

Kaoru iba caminando por la acera pateando una lata con las manos en los bolsillos de su short. Cuando esta es detenida por un pie, Kaoru frunce el ceño y observa al dueño de ese pie. Se enoja al ver de quien se trataba. Tenía precisamente que encontrarlo a él y muy bien acompañado.

— ¿Miren a quien tenemos aquí?, a la señorita machorra. ¿Dónde quedo tu vestimenta de ramera? — le hace burla una chica de cabello negro y busto bastante carente.

Kaoru arquea una ceja y ve a Butch, él al parecer no se reía; parecía demasiado serio. Las chicas siguen haciendo comentarios crueles, Kaoru las mira aburrida y bosteza.

— ¿Ya acabaron de hablar ratas inmundas? — pregunta Kaoru, las dos chicas fruncen el ceño.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, maldita?

—Aquí la única rata que veo eres tú. — le dijo la pelirroja enojada. Kaoru suspira y se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando las dos chicas comienzan a reír. Ella se da la vuelta y le acomoda un muy buen golpe a cada una en su ya no tan perfecta nariz. Las chicas comienzan a llorar descontroladas, al ver sangre en sus manos; se levantan y se van corriendo. Butch observa a Kaoru, ella observa a él. Él arquea una ceja y ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa, verdecita? Ahora… ¿Qué te hice? — pregunta Butch, no cambiando su expresión. Kaoru empieza a respirar agitadamente, por fin le diría todo lo que se había guardado hace varios días.

— ¡Eres un estúpido, desconsiderado, insensato, inmaduro, idiota, imbécil, basura, machista, superficial! — grita Kaoru realmente molesta. Butch no se inmuta, no expresa nada, solo la observa.

—Eres un canalla, engendro de Mojo, te odio…— dice Kaoru bajando la mirada, siente un pequeño alivio en su pecho, pero una leve necesidad por llorar se hace presente; Butch solo murmura un «ya acabaste». Kaoru se enfurece y en vez de golpearlo con el puño, solo le suelta una muy fuerte bofetada. Butch por inercia voltea su rostro un poco enrojecido y vuelve a mirar a Kaoru, la cual le suelta otra y otra y otra… él no la detiene. Kaoru se enoja.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Defiéndete! — grita Kaoru a Butch, este suspira—. ¿Acaso ahora te burlas de mí?, vamos dilo…

—Yo no me estoy burlando de ti, es más no entiendo porque lo haces.

Kaoru se enfada y observa a Butch, que ya estaba con el rostro demasiado enrojecido.

—Olvídalo, no entiendes nada. — Kaoru se resigna, era verdad él le gustaba, pero era demasiado tonto como para comprender a una mujer.

— ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué te dejaste manipular por mí y mis comentarios **sarcásticos**, sin mencionar que dejaste que esas perras te llenaran la cabeza de ideas estúpidas? — pregunta Butch al observar como Kaoru, estaba más que dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Kaoru, dándose la vuelta para observarlo. Butch sonríe y se acerca poco a poco, para que ella no retroceda o lo golpee.

—Lo que oyes… pensé que nadie podría cambiarte, pero ya vi que sí. Y no me enorgullezco de _ser_ esa persona…

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir? — pregunta Kaoru, no podía ser verdad; acaso él ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, acaso era tan… predecible.

—Ay, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… perdóname de acuerdo, no debí decir todas esas cosas. Eres… eres… perfecta. — Confiesa Butch algo nervioso, no era su estilo decirle eso a las personas y menos a una chica

— ¿Perdón…?— Kaoru se sorprende e intenta no reírse, no es porque fuera mala; pero… todo estaba resultando al revés.

—Lo que oíste, no pienso repetirlo. — comenta Butch, algo avergonzado, volteando hacia otro lado.

—Pensé que… te gustaba la otra Kaoru.

—Pues pensaste mal. La otra… es muy bonita y sabe comportarse, pero es aburrido ver a una chica así.

—Mhm… entonces, me estas diciendo que… ¿te gusto? — pregunta Kaoru algo divertida por la situación. Butch se sonroja un poco y pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza, tratando de lucir desinteresado al decir un «sí». Kaoru se acerca y lo besa agresivamente. Butch se sorprende y se deja llevar, poniendo con propiedad sus manos en la cadera de esta. La necesidad de tomar aire se hace presente y se separan, Kaoru junta su frente con la del pelinegro.

—**Si me vas a querer quiéreme como soy, porque ningún hijo de la chingada me va poder cambiar**— le advierte Kaoru a Butch, mirándolo con un poco de reproche en su cara, y tenía razón al hacerlo. Quiero decir: él la humillo, la cambio e incluso sin que ella se diera cuenta fue él quien le "robo" su primer beso. Butch formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y murmuro: «Décima regla, aprendida». Kaoru se extraño por las palabras mencionadas por él, pero antes de que preguntara él ya la estaba besando de nuevo.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


End file.
